1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a tubular body.
2. Related Art
There are certain endless belts known as tubular bodies, and they include, for example, an endless belt (tubular body) containing a polyimide resin or a polyamideimide resin as a constituent material, and containing electroconductive particles dispersed in the resin; and an endless belt (tubular body) having a layered structure in which resin coat films having different surface resistivities are arranged in layers.